In the Hour of Twilight
by LyraCat
Summary: Post Twilight Princess. Link and Zelda discuss the sacrifices Midna made to save the two kingdoms, and what it means for the future of Hyrule.


_Our worlds are one  
As the daylight turns to night  
We can see their land_

The final few shards of Mirror dissipated into nothingness as the evening light cast long shadows through the Mirror Chamber. Link and Zelda stood in silence, facing the great black stone where the Mirror had previously reflected it's mystical image to create a portal to the other realm.

Nothing could be done now.

Slowly, Link turned to face the Princess of Hyrule, his head downcast and eyes filled with sorrow. Zelda took a step towards him, lifting her arm to reach for the Hero, only to bring it back to her side a moment later. She turned to the frame, which up until mere moments ago held the sublime magical relic. Link raised his head and followed her gaze to the now hollow setting.

"Midna, I understand your pain and suffering, as our hearts were one, however briefly. Now you have made the ultimate sacrifice…" The Princess drifted. A soft wind began to blow, carrying with it the warm desert air and causing the decrepit structure to quietly whistle as the breeze brushed against the stones of the chamber in which the two Hylians stood. "After doing so much for us, you finally sever your ties to our world?" Zelda's question hung in the air for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually she turned to Link.

"Your Highness, I'm sorry."

His statement caught her off-guard.

"For what are you apologizing for?" She asked, perplexed.

"Your suffering, and the suffering Midna had to endure…" Link looked behind himself towards the great stone.

"Apologize not, Link. The gods destined our fates long ago," the Hylian ruler reached for Link's left hand and clasped it in her own. "We were marked from birth with this path we must walk," the Triforce on the back of her right hand faintly pulsed. Link's resonated with it; the eyes of the two watched as their markings glowed. "Like Ganondorf said, this is not the end, merely a respite until the chosen are reborn. One cannot cease to exist permanently, the balance of light and dark may only ebb and flow. For now, light has dominance, but an age of darkness will come again. When that time arrives, we must be ready, lest great suffering and sacrifice are to happen once more."

The Princess let go of his hand and looked at Link, their eyes meeting. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I knew of the Mirror and the legends surrounding it, yet I didn't heed them. The warnings of the past struggles Hyrule faced, the tribe banished to that realm for their defiant acts against our ancestors. I should have foreseen the events that came to pass. The Twili are a peaceful race, but their history, as is ours, is wrought with strife." Zelda tore her gaze from that of Link's and brought it to where the Mirror had rested. "She did what she could to end the cycle, to prevent yet another catastrophe from one realm crossing into the other. For now, it is over. Peace has been brought back to Hyrule, but at a great cost… Midna, your sacrifice will not go in vain," the Princess bowed towards the location where the Mirror once stood. Following her lead, Link did the same.

A wolf howled from somewhere far off in the distance. Link's ears perked up and he stood tall once more, looking out towards the desert beyond, the sun creeping lower past the horizon. It was that time.

The hour of twilight.

For the briefest moment he thought he heard the voice of his mentor and past self.

" _Thank you…"_

He turned to Zelda as the howl that echoed gratitude faded to nothingness.

"May I ask of you what you will do now that you are free of your destiny?" The wise ruler inquired.

"Travel. Knowing there is evil out there somewhere, waiting to be reborn, I must teach others of what has passed and prepare them for what may come, whether it be in their lifetime or not."

"I understand. Know you are always welcome at Hyrule Castle," the Princess said sadly. "Although this fight has been won, legends will continue to endure and one day, we shall be prepared to face evil once more. When that day comes, we must ready ourselves to make yet another sacrifice."

The frame in which the Mirror stood for countless ages seemed so hollow, the gazes of the Hylians inexplicably drawn to it. The emptiness of the mounting was nothing compared with the feeling deep within Link. He tore his sight from it for a final time, closing his eyes and whispering under his breath words he wished he had the chance to say at the moment of royal Twili's departure.

"Goodbye, Midna…"

* * *

 **Feeeeeeeels! I wrote this after completing TP for the umpteenth time the other day (it was my first three-heart run though).**

 **I think I made Link's speech a bit formal considering he's just a farm boy thrust into the role of hero. As I was writing Zelda's dialog, her formality kinda rubbed off on him. Sorry Link! You're Mr. Upper Class after hanging around with royalty for so long; first the Princess of Twilight and now the wise ruler of Hyrule. At least he has connections… well, only one now.**

 **Midna, whyyyyy? She's my favorite video game character ever. Please come back Princess!**

 **I would love it if you tell me what you think of this story!**

 **One day I plan to write a sequel of sorts to this from Midna's side of the Mirror. I hope you look forward to it!**


End file.
